


consequence

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Himawari's there for a few yknow yknow, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “… why did you do that, anyway?”More munching. “Do what?”“Grab that knife. You could have been seriously hurt.” Doumeki just grunted, which definitely didnotappease Watanuki atall.“Don’t just ‘hmph’ me, I’m serious here!"Episode tag for s01e13 Transfiguration
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	consequence

Another day, thwarted by the likes of something hunting him _again._ Not only had Himawari gone to talk with her friends, which meant he was stuck with Doumeki by himself– again!– the brute had gotten hurt. For him. Again.

Watanuki really wanted to scowl, but it really only came out as a mild frown, watching from a few feet back as one of the on-site paramedics continued wrapping the wound on Doumeki’s hand. It hadn’t even been a _little_ wound, like you’d expect from a _little_ knife. Although Watanuki knew too well the dangers of such little objects… why he’d signed up for art class was still beyond him… but… still! Doumeki had just stepped in like it was _nothing,_ grabbing the _blade_ like it was nothing! And who did that?? Really?! He could have at least tried to be more careful, couldn’t have he?! And Watanuki _appreciated_ it, he really _did,_ but in the end, the girl hadn’t even been the threat, had it??

So… so… Doumeki had gotten hurt for nothing. Doumeki could have gotten _more_ seriously injured– because what if he’d stepped in front of him to shield him, what if he’d gotten injured more than blood pouring from his palm– and that fallen angel thing would have just attacked Watanuki, anyway.

Nghhh. All of this, and _Doumeki_ was the one who kept getting hurt. Watanuki groaned, leaning to brace his elbows on his knees. He hadn’t asked for this. He hadn’t asked Doumeki to do that, or do it any of the other times, either. And it just, really… sucked.

Doumeki, alerted by Watanuki’s groan, probably, lifted his head from watching the bandages being wrapped around his hand. He looked around, all flat-faced and emotionless and _uncaring,_ again, like nothing had just happened, and that made the rage boil higher in Watanuki again. Something _had_ happened! Something bad, thank you! But Doumeki’s eyes just held only a trace of curiosity, probably just because he’d heard Watanuki make a noise.

He wanted to yell, but it wouldn’t do any good asides from causing a scene, and he didn’t want to distract from the paramedic doing their job. Since Doumeki had needed bandaging up. _Again._

… this wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair.

Doumeki thanked the paramedic and rejoined him just as Watanuki was getting back to his feet, brushing dust off his kimono and now just what was he supposed to say to this big dumb jock that had gotten hurt for him _again??_ He didn’t have words! Or, well, he did, but– 

“No Yuuko?” Doumeki asked.

Watanuki shook his head. “She was taking that girl to the officers.” Not because of everything that had happened, but because… she had nowhere else to go, that girl. She wouldn’t speak, and she could hardly walk on her own. Since the friends she had been with were nowhere to be found now, it wasn’t like there was much more they could do. She’d been left alone, completely used up and then abandoned, and Watanuki… he didn’t even know her name. He went to school with her, and he didn’t even know her name.

Not that it’d be much different with him, though. Oh, who was he kidding? If he just up and vanished one day, finally taken by the spirits who wanted to consume him so badly, the only people who’d notice he was gone were Yuuko, Himawari, and the lug currently watching him from the corner of his eye. No one else would care. That was just how it was. No surprise he’d been intended as the next victim.

He forced himself out of his thoughts. “And then she said she was taking the pipe fox back to the shop. Something about it not being used to having such a big meal?” He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help shuddering after he said it. He was grateful, he really was, but the whole foxfire and way it had torn into the fallen angel… ergh. “Either way, I’m definitely going to owe her for that, even though _she_ didn’t send the pipe fox with me…” he grumbled, and wondered what kind of payment she would demand of him. Probably more errands. Or some extravagant meal. Probably what Doumeki would demand, too. The moron.

… but… Watanuki glanced over at the brute again, eyes tracking to those stark white bandages standing out against his hand. He _guessed_ he deserved it. And by ‘he guessed,’ he meant, he absolutely did, and bento was a small price to pay for something that could have been so dangerous to Doumeki–

“Yeah?” Doumeki said, and Watanuki flared up again.

“Who said anything?! I wasn’t talking to you! Just because I was looking in your general direction doesn’t mean I wanted to speak with you!”

“Yeah right.”

“Yeah, _right!”_ Watanuki stomped after him as he started back down along the booths. “I know you may find this hard to believe, but there exists a world outside of you, you know! Just because you’re used to attention doesn’t mean I’m going to give it to you!”

“Watanuki!”

He stopped– not a spirit, not Yuuko, not _Doumeki–_ but, finally! “Himawari,” he greeted, not waiting on her to catch up before he doubled back. “Welcome back!”

“I’m sorry,” she said, and she didn’t have to apologize for seeing her friends, of course not! “We started discussing our yukata and by that time I’d lost track of you both.”

“Oh, yeah, we were–” getting chased by an angry fallen angel– “we were just–”

“Doumeki, what happened to your hand??”

Aaaand she was gone, ducking around him for _Doumeki,_ with all of that sweet concern on her face– argh, this wasn’t fair! Stealing her away from him even after everything that had happened already tonight–!

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a lot of bandages, though…”

“Yeah.”

And no tact to carry a conversation! Watanuki grumbled, continuing after them. That Doumeki was so lucky Himawari was so nice and loving and polite, or he wouldn’t be getting _any_ concern at all! “C’mon, Himawari, we can go back to the goldfish stand.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay!” she replied. “It wouldn’t be fair if Doumeki just had to watch now.” Grrr– “We can play the games next time, alright?”

… she was just… look at that _smile!_ Watanuki nodded, and agreed before he could think twice. “Uh huh.”

“How about we go check out that performance we passed on the way in?” Himawari suggested instead, looking between Doumeki and Watanuki. “Doumeki and I heard a bit of them getting ready while we were waiting, but I’d _love_ to hear the whole thing.”

“Sounds good,” Doumeki said.

_“Hey,”_ Watanuki said, hurrying up between him and Himawari. “Don’t just make the decision on your own! This isn’t your temple! You have no say!”

He wanted to be offended when Himawari laughed at the two of them– like always– but, honestly, he didn’t mind too much.

  
  


“How did I get stuck alone with you _again?”_ Watanuki moaned, just distracted enough that he tripped over his own sandals and staggered forward. He didn’t look back to see Doumeki’s expression on that little mishap. “The festival’s over, and you’re still stuck to me like glue!” 

“It’s not my fault you’re walking this way.”

“I _told_ you, Yuuko said I had to stop by afterwards because of all this! Why can’t you just– go– walk over there?” he complained, gesturing to the other side of the alley.

Doumeki just shrugged, taking another bite of the chocolate banana. Because _of course_ he was still eating. Because takoyaki and yaki-tomorokoshi hadn’t been enough for him. And a shaved ice that Himawari hadn’t finished! 

“Glutton!” he exclaimed.

Not that Doumeki looked at all nonplussed by that. In fact, he looked _more_ bothered when the chocolate started to crumble away from the frozen banana. Holding the stick in his non-injured hand, though, meant he didn’t try to catch the breakaway pieces in his bad one. Because he probably would have, sucking up every last crumb!

… still. Watanuki watched the lurid blue chocolate crumble to the ground, and couldn’t stop himself from asking. “… why did you do that, anyway?”

More munching. “Do what?”

He wanted to be annoyed; he did, he _was._ But not enough. “Grab that knife. You could have been seriously hurt.” Doumeki just grunted, which definitely did _not_ appease Watanuki at _all._ “Don’t just ‘hmph’ me, I’m serious here! You might not think about things here, but _I’m_ the one who has to be guilty if you get your hand sliced off! I mean, _really,_ who just grabs for an exposed blade like that? At least try to get the handle!”

“No point.”

_“What?_ Of course there’s a point–”

“The blade was extended and she was holding the handle. I wouldn’t have been able to take it.”

_… fine,_ maybe he had a point. Short of wrestling it out of her hands… but still… “You could have just grabbed her hand or something.” Watanuki gestured vaguely. “You shouldn’t have grabbed the _knife_ bit!”

“Yeah, like you wouldn’t have.”

That was– Watanuki glared, because what he would have done was _completely_ beyond the point! And it didn’t count, either! As much as he hated to admit it, he _slightly_ lost it when he got worried for other people and probably would have grabbed the blade too, just to get that girl to _stop._ But _look!_ _He_ panicked! _He_ did that! Doumeki didn’t! That stiff barely even cracked a smile, let alone panicked!

… ugh. He was running himself in circles here. And he sort of knew why, given the circumstances and Doumeki’s injury, but he just didn’t like to admit it. Admitting it was admitting Doumeki’s presence was beneficial, and he just… he knew the power of words, okay?

“That’s _completely_ beside the point,” he complained, although it was just a little lacklustre now. He’d wanted to stomp his foot, but now he didn’t, instead making sure he was taking _great_ care in not tripping again when he continued. “What do you want for lunch tomorrow.”

That he could do. It was… easier, than _this._ Whatever _this_ was, Watanuki didn’t like it much, so he’d just get this over with and take his order and hope he didn’t have to get up _too_ early to cook it.

“Karaage.”

_“What?”_ Watanuki spluttered. “You could have bought karaage all night but now you’re requesting it of me!?” Was he serious?? There had been at least five different stalls with it! For much cheaper than he could have made it!

“Make it into a rice bowl.”

_“Excuse_ me?”

“Be sure to put mayonnaise and nori on top.”

“What is this, a restaurant?!” But, hm, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He could even marinate the chicken tonight so that it had a good punch of flavor for the morning… maybe some miso, or a small salad on the side, and green tea for sure. “Fine,” he agreed. He’d asked for this. “But I still say it would have been way easier to get it back there.”

Doumeki shrugged, still eating the last of his festival food like there was nothing else going on. Gah, this guy–!

“And don’t pig out on breakfast in the morning!” Watanuki shrieked. “If I’m going to all this trouble, you need to be good and hungry by lunch!” Like that was such a feat, but he had to say it, anyway. It was almost part of the routine, now.

“Yeah,” Doumeki said, and then promptly took the turn that would lead him back to his own temple.

Watanuki stopped, watching him go. The parting of ways, finally! But so rude, walking away without another word! Jeez! Watanuki stared after him, and would not say goodnight, or anything else of the sort. Instead, he raised his voice and yelled after him, “I’m _serious,_ Doumeki!” because it was easier, and comfortable, and routine. “Or I’ll never cook for you again!” Like anyone believed that. _He_ didn’t even believe that.

Doumeki raised his– bandaged– hand in acknowledgment, and the closest thing to a dismissal Watanuki was going to get.

… hopeless. Watanuki grumbled and stalked away, tripping over his kimono again. He hoped Yuuko didn’t need him for too long. He’d need to buy the chicken thigh tonight, and it was already late enough as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's due for her 'get really into xxxholic again every five years' period of life ʘ‿ʘ✿ are people still here. do yall still like xxxholic (please say yes)
> 
> I'm kind of surprised I never wrote for this episode, what with, you know _/gestures to Doumeki_ I miss this series so much... CLAMP rei v5 when ~~shhh i know don't @ me~~


End file.
